Immortal Love
by Priestess Luna
Summary: Rinoa Heartilly, a vampire, is being hunted by Squall Leonhart. a vampire slayer, while trying to substain a regular life at Balamb Garden. What happens when Squall wants to become friends and sparks fly? Will Rinoa resist him or fall for him? Discontinue
1. Prologue

Title: Immortal Love  
  
Author: Priestess Luna  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF8 characters but I do own the ones I have made up.  
  
Author's note: Here is the new and revised version of the story no one thought I was going to continue. Think of it as a stroke of luck that this is the only FF8 story I will ever write and finish, which I promise to do. Enjoy the revised version.  
  
* * * *   
  
Prologue  
  
In a time when make believe was real and legends were reality, there was a peaceful and beautiful land known as Atlantis. Atlantis was an enchanting kingdom, where people of beauty and magic learned to live in peace with those without it. Atlantis was on a small little island in the middle of the Islana Ocean, surrounded by rocks that made the journey to the enchanting kingdom trecherous. It was ruled by a just, kind, and good hearted King and Queen. The King, known as Alexander, and his beautiful wife Julia, were loved by their people but hated by their enemies since they were very powerful and wise. They had only one child throughout their lifetime named Princess Rinoa, who was heir to the throne of Atlantis.  
  
Princess Rinoa was very beautiful with her raven black hair that mirrored the night sky and chocolate brown eyes full of mischief, life, and mystery. She was kind, just and good-hearted like her parents and loved by her people. She was also very powerful and intelligent for her age. Many wanted her hand in marriage, since she had just turned the marriable age. Many were turned down because she was too naive and untamed to be married. She was known for causing mischief among the court and running off when she had lessons. No one knew where she went but everyone knew she was too wild to be tamed by marriage.  
  
So one day, her father announced to his people. "If there is a man, who can tame my daughter, you will be married and be the next King of Atlantis." This excited many of the young men because they wanted power and Rinoa too for she was a rare beauty. But all of them failed when they tried to tame her because she would either play tricks and pranks on them or just be too rebellious to do anything with them. This angered the King because he wanted his daughter to settle down and be married before they passed on.   
  
The years were catching up with the rulers of Atlantis, bringing about rumors of a single ruler. Rinoa would be a Queen without a King if her parents died, which brought fear and worry to the people of Atlantis. By Atlantian law laid down before the times of old, it was forebidden for a woman to rule without her King at her side unless she was Regent, whcich meant she was ruler until the heir was ready to take over, or widowed with no children. If neither was part of the circumstances, the Queen was to either be forced to marry or killed by beheading. Not even the present King and Queen could change the law to fit their daughter's present circumstances, since it was beyond their control to change laws that were almost as old as the kingdom itself.   
  
On Rinoa's 17th birthday, Julia had enough of waiting for her daughter to make up her mind. She was going to take matters into her own hands and tell her daughter once and for all that she and her father meant business. Ths situation was no longer going to be taken lightly. She offically meant business. Looking across at her daughter, Julia couldn't help but sigh at the curious look Rinoa was giving her. She just hoped she wouldn't break her precious daughter's heart at the news of their final decision.  
  
Licking her lips, she concentrated on the matter at hand. "Rinoa, you are now 17 years old and still not married. Your father and I have tried to help you find a husband and king but nothing seems to work. I hate to tell you this but your time is almost out. If you will not become more like a young woman by the next full moon and are still not married by than, we will have to make you marry, Prince Allaris of D'Lania, for an alliance between D'Lania and Atlantis."   
  
Rinoa looking at her mother through grief stricken eyes, not believeing that she had to rush into marriage so soon. She didn't see the point of marriage for politics. She wished to marry for love, like the princesses in the fairytales that were taken into the arms of their knight and shinning armors while galloping happily into the light of the setting wonderous sun. She could only wish and dream, since none of them would ever come true to her heart's pain.   
  
Casting a defeated look in her mother's direction, she nodded her head in submission to her parent's wishes. She would marry this Prince Allaris if it made her parents happy and reassured that their kingdom was not left in chaos. It was too bad it wasn't for love, because she knew this marriage would be an unhappy one.  
  
Julia saw the defeated look in her daughter's eyes, fearing for the fire that burned bright inside the precious angel. A fire that she never thought would die or submit to the calls of duty and politics of the royal family. She took the broken girl in her arms, hugging her daughter to her with a fierceness that only a mother could feel. "I am sorry, my child, but this must be done. The law states that you must and I will not lose my daughter to such folly. Your father and I are not as young as we once were and we cannot rule Atlantis forever. Atlantis needs a Queen and King who are young, wise, and ready to become the rulers of a powerful nation. That is why you must answer to this unpleasant call of duty. Remember Rinoa, you are the daughter of a King and Queen who love you more than life itself. Don't forget that. Promise me you won't forget..."   
  
A faint attempt of a fake smile crossed Rinoa's lips, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I love you too, mother." She whiped the tears from her eyes, her smile easing into a natural one as she continued. "I understand that this is my duty for my kingdom and I promise I won't forget what you said. Yet would it be alright if I take a walk to clear my head? This is just too much to take in at the moment."  
  
Julia smiles softly, relieved that her daughter's bright flame had not died out. She released her from the hug, nodding her head in agreement. "You may but be careful. I would die if anything ever happened to you. Who knows what horrors haunt the grounds of the palace. I will not have my daughter scared to death by one of those stupid walking furballs of no good fuzz."   
  
Rinoa laughed at this, seeing her mother's worry rushing back at a steady rate. "Don't worry mom. I'm not gonna die by taking a walk."  
  
Julia nodded, seeing the truth in her daughter;s words. "I know. Its just a mother's worry. Just be careful, ok?"   
  
Her eyes danced with laughter, smiling at her mother through clouded irises. "I will." She than took off towards the woods, not a care in the world on her mind or in her heart.  
  
Julia watches carefully as her daughter stands up and walks out of the gardens and into the forest that surrounds Atlantis, not knowing that is the last time she will be seeing her loving and beautiful daughter alive. She gives one last sigh before standing up herself and retreating back to the palace to tell her husband of the progress she made in their daughter that would soon be king.  
  
In the forest, Rinoa is seen walking along a narrow path. It has gotten late and the sun is setting to the east, casting a eirey glow among the woods. Rinoa sighs contently, playing with a strand of her hair as her eyes search the trees. "How does mother expect me to marry before the next full moon, which is only two weeks away. I want to marry for love, not protical and duty. This is just so complicated." She shook her head, pushing back fustrated tears. She leaned against a nearby Oak Tree, her eyes gazing up at the darkening sky. "Why can't things be simplier. I just wish there was a way out of this. I would gladly take it..."   
  
She couldn't help laughing at her foolish thoughts, knowing that being born royal didn't have any advantages. "A royal will always be a royal, no matter if they shaved their head and became a monk. Yet again, a monk's life does seem more appealing than a princess's. Remember mom's words, 'Be careful what you wish for.' What a stupid line that is..." She smiled to herself, eyes dancing with laughter and life. She failed to notice or pick up the dark shadowy figure creeping up behind her.  
  
All of sudden, before Rinoa could utter a sound, a hand covered her mouth and fangs sank into her neck. Rinoa tried to scream but couldn't, the hand suffocating her and blocking any sounds she could make. She felt her strength depleting fast; thinking only one thing before everything went black. 'Forgive me mother...' And that was the thing that Rinoa would remember of her life as Princess Rinoa of Atlantis.  
  
***************************************************  
  
*????? POV*  
  
It is now the year 3002 and everything is a lot different from 1376. But before I get into that, let me introduce myself. The name is Rinoa Heartilly, one of the oldest Vampires still living. You probably know me as Princess Rinoa of Atlantis. Well that girl is gone, having died that day in the forest, while Rinoa Heartilly, the vampire, remains. I am the same as I was than, still kind, honest, and untamed. Though not as naive as then, when I knew so little of the world. I now know more things then someone could learn in a lifetime.   
  
Sure, I'm a vampire but hey. What's the big deal? I am like anyone else. I have feelings though I don't have a heart. Well, I kind of have a heart. I just don't have a soul though. I don't need to breath air to live though I need blood instead. Don't worry. I'm not a killer. I used to be when I was a young vampire but now, I only drink the blood of drunks and those who harrass young girls. I will tell you this. I am not a virgin though I am not a slut either. Some call me, the Great Rinoa, a slut, whore, bitch, and many other names. None of them are really true. People are just scared I'll turn them into a souless blood sucking demon like myself.  
  
Yes, I do think I am that. Who wouldn't if your life was stolen from you. I hate being immortal. Can't have a family or be in love. Not even have a short relationship. Always gotta be on the move. Yeah, I'm being hunted by the one and only vampire slayer, Squall Leonhart. He is after me and my creator, Seifer Almasy. Seifer used to be my lover though he wasn't my first lover. My first lover was Prince Squall of Persa. We were in love and I actually even married him. Back then, I was still the Princess of Atlantis even though people questioned why I didn't look a day older than 17. What made my married life difficult was that Squall came from a long line of vampire slayers, or people against the demons from hell, as some called it. His family wanted to kill me but he protected me saying he loved me and would never hurt me. In the end, he ended up killing himself because he went crazy because in his line, a magic ran. One where it drove him to insanity for not killing me. I still feel guilty for that and miss him a lot.   
  
But I have moved on and well life isn't so bad. At least now, I don't have to worry about people questioning my love life and marriage. Well enough about my past, back to the subject about being hunted. I am being hunted but the great thing is, Squall Leonhart doesn't know what I look like since I always change my appearance. Though I gotta say, I make a terrible blonde ditz. Well enough of this, I am going to sleep. And yes, vampires sleep. We do it to seem more normal though we don't need it. And all about the sticks, silver. Oh wait, thats werewolves. Never mind. Well anyways, all that stuff about garlic, crosses, and holy water is not true, as well as us not being able to go into sacred places and walk during the day.   
  
Sheesh. You would think people would at least be smarter these days. Well thats enough about that. I gotta get ready. Selphie is probably wondering why I am not at school yet.  
  
Rinoa H.  
  
I sigh as I save the file and turn off my computer. I grab my keys and rush to my car knowing today she will probably kill me. I quickly make the school uniform appear on me and drive towards Balamb Garden, home of those who are training to be Seeds and the one and only Squall Leonhart.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hope you like it, since its the rewritten version of the first part. I will be working on the others shortly. Enjoy! 


	2. First Glimpse

Immortal Love  
  
by  
  
Ancient Waters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF8 characters but I do own the ones I have made up.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: First Glimpse  
  
*Rinoa's POV*  
  
As I arrive at Balamb Garden, I see a fuming Selphie waiting for me. I didn't change my appearance like I usually do. At Balamb Garden, I want to be liked for what I really look like. Not because I am some blonde or brunette. I know. Sounds wierd but hey, thats what I want.  
  
I climb out my car after I park it and run over to apologize to Selphie. You see, Selphie's full name is Selphie Tilmitt. She is a very lively exchange student from Trabia Garden. She just transferred a few months ago and so did I, or so I claim. Due to her high spirited nature and carefree manner she is always able to lift my spirits when I am down and she has no trouble making friends with most of the student body. Selphie always amazes her friends and always manages to get out of the tightest of situations. She always obeys her orders, unlike someone I know, and is always friendly while doing them. Despite all of this, she is lethal with her Nunchankos and definitely should not be underestimated in battle. Her carefree and bubbly nature can sometimes get annoying but you gotta take the bad in with the good. She is my best and first friend here. The others include Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Trepe, and Seifer Almasy ,who as I told you, my creator. He also is a student at Balamb Garden though he says he is 18. I am the only one who knows he is not.  
  
Well anyways, back to my friends. Zell is a supreme martial artist who is outgoing and popular at Balamb Garden. His fighting skills are unsurpassed but he has uncontrollable energy and a very short temper. Zell is a person who always plunges into battle without thinking and a person who does things He is not a person that thinks about doing things. Unfortunately though, his nature can often lead to trouble and disaster, not just to me and the others, but himself as well. But at heart, he is a kind and considerate person. He has a strong sense of justice, he always wants to do things right, however long it may take. Zell is also extremely loyal to us and his family, and his strange ideas can often help us in the wierdest ways.   
  
And than there is, Irvine. He is a good looking lady's man. He is the best sniper there is and also somewhat of a loner. But that changed when he met Selphie. I think he has a crush on her but back to the point. Irvine is a very puzzling person. He is a great sniper but spends a lot of his time alone. Irvine is a person who does not make friends easily. He would much rather talk about good looking woman than about anything else. Although you may think him careless, Irvine is in fact extremely serious. He can often become "spooked" while sniping, this is because he seems to have a personal fear of failure, but he learned to overcome that fear a while ago. Irvine, should not always be taken seriously, but he does give good advice quite often. So that what makes him a great friend and person to go to for advice for.  
  
There is also Quistis. She is an authoritive figure at Balamb Garden, so we usually have to be on good behavior when she is around. Her fighting skills are excellent and she is not a bad friend either. She is a person who is interested in the way that the world works and why and is alway willing to share her knowledge. With these qualities, she is an excellent instructor. She is a friendly person and always tries to keep calm over everything. Things such as stubborn trainees and the hassles of issuing orders seems to take a lot out of her but she always tries not to let it show. Quistis may seem older than she is but she is still a teenager like me. Few people view her as one due to her mature and sensible ways. Quistis, because she is an instructor, must face her worries and problems alone as she cannot develop personal relations with the students even though she wants to. Because of this, she used to become agitated and depressed. But now, thanks to us all and a little help from Cid, she has friends and no longer is lonely and depressed.  
  
And last but not least, Seifer. Seifer is not just my creator and ex-lover, but also a friend. He has excellent fighting skills but does not like being told what to do. He is also a very ambitious person. He is a bold, young fighter who leads life being cocky as hell. He always clashes with his rival, Squall, but rarely beats him. Although everyone sees Seifer as a brilliant soldier, nobody can see him as a SeeD as he does not like to take orders from anybody and he is also quite ruthless in his fighting ways. Seifer never takes orders, in fact he always seems to decide on what he is going to do and then sees that he does it in his own way. Seifer seems impervious to the advice of his superiors and does not seem to acknowledge anyone to be equal to him in any way. Because of this, although he is a fantastic fighter, Seifer is not very popular at Balamb Garden. In fact, his only friends used to be Raijin, Fujin, and of course, me. But after a while, he became the others friend as well.  
  
Seifer is a person who loves to be in control, mainly over other people, but especially me. Since we were ex-lovers, it makes him think I will do anything for him. True I will do many thing for him but not the things he has in mind. I may have long ago but no anymore. He doesn't seem to get that through his head but I know he knows I will never ever be his lover again. But he is my friend and it will stay that way.  
  
Those are all of my close friends but I left out one person. Squall Leonhart, who is a friend of everyone else's except Seifer and me. Seifer because the two are rivals and me because he hunts me without question. He has been after my blood forever. He never seems to get that I want a normal life and not one where I always have to run and hide for my life.  
  
I know very little about Squall. I do know he is a slayer and Seed like me. He is kind of a lone wolf and doesn't talk much. He doesn't like attention but he is a good leader and excellent fighter. People admire him for that and I hate to admit it, but so do I. He seems to be fearless and very brave. I have never seen him deny to do anything and I know he would jump off a cliff if Cid told him to. What an obidient little dog he is. And a cute one too or so I am told. I have never seen our so called Commander or Slayer except at night but he always has some magic concealing his true identity.  
  
I know this though. I will never fall for him or be his little puppet like everyone else. All the girls at Balamb are in love with him and have their hearts crushed the next day. He is a ladies' man like Irvine but at least Irvine is nice about it when he dumps them. Squall is just plain cruel. I may seem prejudice but I stick to my opinion until someone proves it wrong. Thats how I am. Not many know the real me but I am happy to show them anytime. No one but Seifer knows I am a vampire but I don't care. If they don't know, they don't know. I just hope they will never desert me when I need them.  
  
I sigh and shake my head letting these thoughts go away as I finally reach where Selphie is. Selphie is in a bad mood like usual and I know I gotta make it up to her later. God let us hope it isn't another party. I apologize quickly to Selphie and after a little begging and a puppy face, she succeeds in making me join the Balamb Help Whatever its called. I dread to find out what she has planed but it was the only thing I could do that would make her forgive me. I know I will probably regret this later but I can think about that later.  
  
We hurry into the building for today was a new year for us. We were recently on vacation so we all just got back. I have an apartment that I share with Seifer though he never goes there anyways. Hell knows where he goes on vacation. Haven't heard from him since last friday. Must of went hunting for a week and gotten drunk. Maybe even married again. I tried not to laugh at this for the last time he did that, he came home with a bride that was of the age of 76. It was quite hilarious and I will still not let him forget it till this day.  
  
We go quickly to our dorms and unpack our belongings. I just wave my hand and everything is where it should be. We are to meet the gang in an hour in the Cafeteria so I have a lot of time to spare. I look at the clock to see I still have 50 minutes so I decide to go for a brief training session. I leave my dorm and go to the Training Center with my weapon.   
  
When I arrive there, I know I am not alone. There, in the distance, battling a T-Rex is none other than Squall Leonhart himself. He seems to be in trouble because I can see from all the way over here, he is greatly injured. This is thanks to my excellent vision. I watch as he continues to try to fight the T-Rex, knowing he will not beat it. His power level is very low. I sigh and think quickly. Knowing I am gonna regret this later, I run fast towards him and reach there just in time to seem his fall to the ground unconious. I make sure he is alright before using my excellent agility and flexibility to defeat the T-Rex with a few advanced spells us vampires use to vanquish demons. It takes a lot of me but I will be alright. I cast a Cure Spell on him before using my inhuman strength to carry him out of the Training Center and towards his dorm.  
  
I don't know how I knew which one his was but I did. I used a little magic to get in and gently set him on his bed after I closed the door. I sighed and sat down next to him tiredly. I never knew casting those spells would be so tiring. I watches him lay there for a while, not paying attention to the clock. Just captivated by his handsome features and well built body. I blushed at this thought and turned away quickly but as I did, I yawned. I decided to close my eyes, just wanting to rest them for a few minutes. So I did so and after a few minutes, I opened them to an image I will remember for the rest of my life.  
  
Just as I opened my eyes, I looked over to Squall to see him stirring. My mind told me to run but I didn't. Just stayed where I was and watched at his eyes opened to reveal endless pools of stormy blue and the most handsome face I saw in my whole life. Even my beloved prince didn't rival him. I gasped quietly and this was all I needed to get his attention. All of a sudden he was staring at me with confusion, kindness, and something else I couldn't see. Fear? Or was it love?  
  
I slap myself mentally for that thought and I continue to stare at him as he stares at me. Than for some reason, actually no reason at all, I let a single tear fall and just ran. I ran right out of the room and the life of Squall Leonhart, leaving a bewildered and injured Squall behind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger but I left it in. Another revised chapter. Not greatly changed but still, good. Keep on reading! 


	3. Life for A Life

Immortal Love  
by  
Ancient Waters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF8 characters but I do own the ones I have made up.  
********************************************************************************************  
Chapter 2: Life for A Life  
  
*Squall's POV*  
  
I stared at the doorway confused and bewildered. Only two thoughts were on my mind. Who was that beautiful girl? Why did she run? I shake my head slightly and wince from the splitting headache I must have gained from fighting that damn T-Rex. I still don't know why I was fighting it but I guess I just wanted to let my anger out on something. And boy, I must haven't been thinking clearly when I had decided to let my anger out on a T-Rex. They are just too easy to beat and annoying too.  
  
I sigh and sit up, ignoring my splitting headache. I shake my head slightly, trying to clear my mind of these annoying thoughts but one stays. Who was that beautiful girl? I growl lightly not wanting to think of her any further but the thought won't go away. I must know who she is and why she helped me, to let this damn thought stop haunting me.   
  
I than stand up and walk towards the mirror, hoping to get the blood pumping again in my stiff legs. I look into the mirror and see nothing that surprises me. A boy of 17 with messy brown hair and stormy blue eyes. With clothes that are dusty, dirty, and torn from a recent battle with a rather annoying T-Rex. I sigh while thinking. Maybe I should find something else to let my anger out on from now on. But for now, that damn T-Rex will have to do.  
  
I look away from the mirror and walks toward the bathroom. I clean myself up the best I could before returning to the bedroom and picking up my gunblade, which is surprisingly in very good condition from the fight with that rather annoying and stupid T-Rex. I look around my room once more, feeling like I am forgetting something but I shake it off. I walk towards the door and it slides open. I than turn right, to only walk into none other than, Xu.  
  
I sigh and stare at her. Xu just looks at me sternly and says. "Squall, where have you been? Headmaster Cid has been looking for you for quite some time." I just shrug and reply. "No where...." Xu just sighs and looks at me. "Well its good to see you are ok at least. Headmaster Cid said you were pretty angry when you left his office." I glare at her and just reply. "Whatever."  
  
Xu frowns slightly and sighs. "Classic one Squall. Now follow me. He wants to see you right away." I just watch her start to walk away before saying. "Whatever." I than follow right behind her ignoring whatever she might be saying and everyone around me, who were giving me curious stares. I didn't really care what they thought of me or said about me. I am Squall Leonhart, vampire slayer, Seed, and the only person probably in the whole entire garden with a cursed life.  
  
You see. I am a Vampire Slayer and it wasn't my choice to become one, to tell you the truth. I come from a long line of slayers. My mom was one and so is my older sister, Ellone. You see, I have to seek out vampires and kill them. Some people call them blood sucking demons and killers. I really don't know what to think. Ever since my like 20th great grandfather Squall, who I am named after because my sister said I look exactly like him, our line has had a flaw in it as some slayer families say. You see, Squall had fallen in love with a vampire and they had married. Yet he was driven to insanity because he refused to kill her and in the end, he killed himself. The vampire didn't seem to care much and disappeared a while later, when their children, who were part human/part vampire, were grown up.  
  
And since then, no one has ever heard of her again. I know who she is tho. Her creator is Seifer or Prince of Demons and she goes by the name of Rinoa or Princess of Demons as many vampires call her. They say she was once a princess of a powerful kingdom and that she was turned vampire at a young age of 17. She married a prince and they lived happily for a while until he killed himself. She than disappeared for a long time. She still lives now and is one of the oldest vampires still around. And I am out to seek her blood.  
  
It is because of her that my life is cursed. You see, I am part vampire/part human. My grandfather was the prince she married and she was the one who gave me my cursed life. I am the descendent of Prince Squall of Persa and the last vampire slayer of our line besides my sister. And because of her, I can't tell anyone where I get my outstanding vision, agility, strength, power, and of course lets not forget, fangs. I have to put a spell of glamour on so I can hide them.  
  
And lets not forget what she did for my sister. Because of that bitch, Ellone is afraid to date or even fall in love. She is afraid of being not accepted and being hunted down for what she is. I know the feeling totally. And people wonder why I am so quiet and secretive. Well there is my reason. Why don't I just shout it out to the whole world and find out what they think of having a vampire/human for a protector from Sorceresses.  
  
I sigh and shake my head as I clear my mind of these thoughts. I look at Xu, who is standing in front of the doors of Cid's office. She looks at me and says. "Well go in. I am not to go in with you. Cid wants to talk to you alone." I just nod slightly and say. "Whatever." I walk past her and the doors open automatically. They have done this since Cid has upgraded the Garden's computer system for automatic doors, which need handprints to get into the rooms.   
  
I push these thoughts out of my head as I look over towards Cid. Cid is sitting at his desk looking at some papers like usual. I look at him and say in an authoritive voice. "You wanted me, Headmaster?" Cid looks up at me and a faint smile can be seen on his haggard face. "Yes Squall. Please sit down." I just shake my head and stay standing where I am. I look over towards him and say. "I am fine where I am. And from what Xu has told me, you wanted to talk to me. So what is it you wanted, Headmaster?" Cid just looks at me with a serious expression on his face and stands up. He than walks over to the window, behind his desk, and looks out onto the horizon while saying. "Squall, I have something important to tell you. I know you were raised in an orphanage and than came here to become a Seed. I have to say. You have made an outstanding Seed and one of the best in the Garden. Yet I have to say, you seem to have no family, loved ones, and not really any friends. Yet I have reason to believe you still have family. Is that true?" I just stare at him with serious expression and respond. "Yes I do. A sister. My mother is dead and my father abandoned her before I was born."   
  
Cid sighs and than says. "Yes. Ellone is her name I believe." I just stay quiet, confirming Cid's statement. "Well Squall, I have to say that this is incorrect. You do have family besides Ellone." I stare at him blankly and respond. "You are not serious, headmaster. Ellone is my only family I will ever have." Cid shakes his head. "No. We have had a man that looked a lot like you, come to Balamb Garden and tell me that he knows you and believes that you are his son. He says that Ellone already knows this and he believes that she hasn't told you yet. He wishes to meet you and get to know you. Same for you."  
  
I stare at him. "What do you think I should believe you?" Cid turns and looks at me. "You have no choice Commander Leonhart. You are to meet this man and I have had the liberty of setting up a meeting for you to meet him." I stare at him with anger clearly showing on my face. "You have no right to do that!!! I will not meet this man, even if he is my father!!!" Cid stares at me calmly. "I am sorry Commander Leonhart but I couldn't refuse President Laguna Liore of Dollet City." I stare at him with a cold expression on my face.  
  
"Whatever......" Cid sighs and looks out the window. "You are dismissed Squall." I turn quickly, not even acknowledging him. I leave the room and walk past Cid's secretary and Xu, who has a bewildered and surprised expression on her face. I take the elevator down to the floor where the Training Center is. I than walk straight to the Training Center, ignoring Zell when I pass by him and same with Quistis, who seemed to be very worried for some reason.   
  
When I reach the Training Center, I walk right in with my hand on my gunblade, reach to grab it and pull it out of its case at a moment's notice. I walk towards the forest, looking for that damn T-Rex. Instead of wondering how long it will take me to find it, it seems to find me first. I smirk and grab my Gunblade ready to fight it. I run towards it and call out my limit break "Renzokuken" The T-Rex seems to be injured slightly and I smirk. I than run at it again and call out "Fated Circle", killing it easily.   
  
I laugh slightly knowing that this was just too easy and I than hear someone call out a spell. I turn and run towards the direction, wondering who was crazy enough to come out to the Training Center without a partner or fellow Seed. I think this knowing that I have just gone against what I said but I just dismiss the thought while continuing to run in the direction of the cry.   
  
I reach the area to find a girl battling three t-Rexes at a time and she seemed to be badly injured. I immediately run over towards the nearest T-Rex and call out. "Lion Heart" which is my ultimate finishing attack. This destroys the T-Rex instantly and the girl looks at me and nods. She attacks the one to the right, as I attack the one to the left. Within minutes, both T-Rexes are on the ground dead, and the girl is out of breath as am I.  
  
I feel someone staring at me and I look over towards the girl. I almost fall over in surprise seeing it is the beautiful girl from before. The one that saved me and has haunted my thoughts for most of the day. I stare at her and she just smiles slightly at me with fear, thanks, and tiredness in her eyes. She than whispers. "A life for a life..."   
  
She than collapses from exhaustion. I move quickly and catch her before she hits the ground. I stare at her, seeing she is as beautiful as before. She only looked slightly different, with the bruises, cuts and blood all over her face. I smile slightly and pick her up, immediately rushing her to the infirmary, knowing she needs medical attention as soon as possible.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
********************************************************************************************  
Thankz for reading. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Thank you and a pretty little button is waiting for you to push it so you can review and tell me what you think of my fanfic, Immortal Love.  
  
Ancient Waters 


	4. Friend or Foe?

Immortal Love  
by  
Ancient Waters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF8 characters but I do own the ones I have made up.  
********************************************************************************************  
Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?  
  
*Rinoa's POV*  
  
I open my eyes slightly and see bright blurry lights. I wince from the brightness and close my eyes, not wanting to wake up just yet. I move my head slightly to the side, hearing voices. I try to hear them clearly but they are too far away. Plus my splitting headache doesn't help much either. I try to block everything else out and concentrate on trying to hear the conversation. I almost kick myself, remembering that I could use my unhuman/vampire hearing to hear parts of the conversation even though its very far away. I concentrate and I am suddenly hearing faint voices that I manage to make out slightly. I listen to the conversation, not making a movement or sound. "How many times do I have to tell you?!!! I was at the training center fighting when I heard someone scream. I ran over and found this girl fighting three T-Rexes by herself. She was injured and I helped out. She and I took out all three of them and she collasped from being tired. I than brought her right here....." "Well I see now. Commander, thank you for your help. We will be happy to alert you when she is awake. She will recover soon and we hope she will be out of here by next week." "I would like to see her now if you don't mind. I want to make sure she is alert myself. No offense but I don't trust doctors." "I understand, Commander Leonhart. You may go in."  
  
I sigh mentally, fustrated that I can't remember anything except when I woke up. My eyes remain closed as I hear the door open and someone walk in. I stay silent, not making a movement wondering who this Commander Leonhart person is. I wonder what Selphie or even Seifer are doing now. Do they even know I am here? I wince mentally at that thought, knowing that Seifer is the last person I want to see right now. He would probably take advantage of my situation, the moment he saw me. Not like I wouldn't kill him first yet if he did, he would wish he weren't dead.  
  
I let my mind clear of these thoughts and concentrate on the the Commander Leonhart person, who is now sitting right beside my bed. I sigh and listen as he sighs and takes a deep breath. He than starts to talk. "Looks like you are going to be alright, my lovely angel. It feels wierd talking to an unconious person yet soothing. I haven't talk to anyone like this ever. You are probably the first person I have ever told these things to. Yet it seems like I have known you forever and the funny thing is, I don't even know your name. Sure. I have seen you around Garden yet I don't even know who you are. I know I could ask Zell, Irvine, Quistis, or even Selphie, since you seem to be very close to them. Also Seifer. I bet he is your boyfriend. And I guess you care about him a lot. You two act so close. How could I compete with a friendship like that? You guys are all so close and I know there is no room for me. I never really had any friends in my lifetime. I am an orphan you see and a lone wolf. No one ever liked me since I hold many secrets. Maybe I will tell you them some day yet now doesn't seem like the right time. And look at this. I have told you all about me and you don't even know my name. I am Commander Squall Leonhart. Lone wolf and the person with no feelings."  
  
I am close to tears after hearig his story and am totally in shock, learning this is the Vampire Hunter, who is out for my blood. I feel cold fear rush through my body and am about to open my eyes and scream when I hear him say. "You probably don't really care. I know you will never be my friend. Yet like you said "Life for A Life." Yet my life is worthless yet yours is special. You have people who care for you while I have people who hate me. No one cares for me. Not even my own sister. No one." I feel a tear slide down my cold cheek and I take a shuddered breath. I open my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light before saying in a hoarse voice. "I care....."  
  
I turn my head slightly, letting my eyes stare into his which hold surprise, wonder, and confusion in their depths. I smile slightly and whisper quietly. "Hi....." Squall just stares at me dumbly and says plainly. "Hey....." I laugh slightly tho it comes out more like a grunt. "You don't have to act so guarded, Squall. And I won't bite." I laugh mentally at this, knowing these words are a lie and are as true as an egg learning how to fly.   
  
This cracks a smile out of Squall, who laughs. "True you won't bite. You don't seem to look like a demon to me. More like an angel." I blush slightly and say. "Well I am no angel to tell you that, Commander Leonhart." Squall nods and stares at her puzzled. "How do you know my name?" I smile. "Well I heard the conversation you said with the doctor. And I am sorry for listening. I was just curious." Squall nods. "Alright umm, what is your name again?" I laugh and smile. "I never told it to you. I am Rinoa. Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
Squall just nods dumbly and takes in a shakey breathe. "Ok Rinoa." I smile. "Just call me Rin." Squall nods, relieved he doesn't have to call her Rinoa. I watch him and yawn slightly. Squall just smiles slightly at me. "So Rin, tell me about yourself?" I shrug. "Nothing much to tell. My parents are dead and have been for a long time. I was brought up by Seifer and he is more like an older brother to me than anything. We were lovers at one point yet not anymore. I am single as for the moment and I hate chinese food. I also have a dog named Angelo and a fish named Hunter. I am a quiet person who keeps to myself and I dislike nosey people. Is that enough?" Squall laughs and nods. "Yes it is. And why do you hate Chinese food?" I shrug. "I get sick from it." I didn't mention that I had to eat a lot of noodles in 1503, as a punishment for dissing the emperor. I shake slightly at the thought.  
  
Squall nods. "And what happened to your parents? How did they die?" I look down, sadly. "They were murdered by the person they thought they could trust. It ruined my life as well as others. I made sure the person payed for what he did." I lick my lips at the memory of that traitor's warm blood on my lips as I sucked the life out of him. Squall nods understandly. "My mom died giving birth to me and my father deserted us. I hate him so much." I nod and smile. "Look on the bright side. At least your father still lives, mine has been dead for a long time." Squall nods, not truely understanding what she meant.  
  
I yawn tiredly and try to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. Squall watches me and shakes his head. "You should rest, sleepy head. It will do you good." I yawn and nod tiredly. As I start to fall asleep, I hear Squall say. "Goodnight Rin. I am glad we are friends......" I am only half awake when I hear this and the thought doesn't register in my mind immediately but I try to understand it. I than whisper. "Goodnight Squall....." The last thought in my mind as I fall to sleep is, 'Is he my friend or foe?'  
  
End of Chapter 3  
************************************************************  
Hope you liked it. Sorry for such a short chapter. I can hardly type a lot as it is. The next one will be longer. Promise. Well please review and stay tuned.  
  
Ancient Waters 


	5. The Bad Dream

Immortal Love  
by  
Ancient Waters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF8 characters but I do own the ones I have made up.  
********************************************************************************************  
Chapter 4: The Bad Dream  
  
*Squall's POV*  
  
It has been five days since I have brought Rin to the hospital and told her about who I really am. Well at least part of who I am. I am Squall Leonhart, Seed and Commander of Balamb Garden. I am also the Vampire Slayer and cursed vampire of all. I am all these people yet I only have one major name. Commander Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden, Son of President Laguna Liore and now called Prince of Dollet City.   
  
Life seems great, doesn't it? I bet many people would just love to have that title. Well they can take it. I hate it and don't want it at all. I am Squall Leonhart. Thats it. No Commander. No Son of a President. And certainly not any Prince. I am no vampire. I am no slayer at all either. I am just Squall. Just Squall.  
  
Yet why can't people see me as that? Just plain old Squall. Not the prince of Dollet. Or Commander of Balamb Garden. And certainly not Squall Leonhart, Our Mysterious and Quiet Commander. I still wonder how I got that nickname? Isn't it obvious? Bet you can guess. Yep. Your right. My personality. I am quiet naturally and like to keep to myself. My trademark word is 'Whatever', which everyone knows. I just love my word. Don't you?  
  
I shake my head and laugh slightly at my silly thoughts. Silly aren't they? Many may think I am selfish? Am I really selfish or just lonely and tired of being misunderstood? And you guessed right. Its the second one. Lonely and tired of being misunderstood. Aren't we all? Well I am. And I don't care what others think. No one will ever be able to understand what it is like for me. No one. Not even Rin. My new friend who I feel somewhat connected to.   
  
Isn't that wierd? Feeling connected to someone I just met. I must really be going insane. I laugh again, recieving a few odd stares from people in the Cafeteria. I finally let my thoughts disappear as I look across the table at Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, and Zell, who are giving me wierd looks. I stare at them and just keep quiet, wondering why they are staring at me.  
  
Zell looks at the others and they nod. He takes a deep breath and stands up, walking to my side of the table. He sits down next to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Squall?" I stare at him and nod. "Yes Zell. I am fine." Zell continues to look at me wierd. "Positive?" I nod and stare at him with a puzzled expression on my face. "Yes I am Zell. Now please tell me why you are looking at me as if I grew another head that looked like Seifer?"   
  
Zell laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head, laughing slightly. "Umm well, you see Squall....You were laughing a lot and well no one could figure out why.....We thought you were going insane or something.....Silly right?" I just laugh at this, making Zell laugh as well. "Now that is silly Zell. Don't worry. I won't be going insane anytime soon....."  
  
As I say this, I almost slap myself mentally. Of course he would think that. I was laughing out loud and wouldn't you think your friend was going insane. I know I surely would. Yet I wouldn't think Rin was going insane if she does that. It just won't be her. Somehow I just know that Rin will never go insane unless she is driven insane by me or Seifer, that bastard. Its all his fault. I shake my head and look at Zell who is saying something to me while thinking, where the heck did that come from?  
  
Zell nods and grins. "Great to here that buddy." I just nod. "Umm I should go Zell." I than look at Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to check up on something for Cid. Umm Bye." I than run off, not even bothering to look back or answer their shouts of confusion and questions on where I am going. I just run to the place where the person I need so desperatly is, the Infirmary.  
  
As I reach the Infirmary, I stop right in my tracks. There talking to Dr. Kadowaki, was none other than my arch rival and foe, Seifer Almasy. I clench my fists tightly and stop myself from doing anything that I will regret later. I take a deep breath and calm down, becuase I can't let him that he gets to me so easily. I than start walking towards where the two are talking, keeping an emotionless face the whole time. Yet there is one question that is on my mind and it has nothing to do with beating or killing Seifer. That question is, 'What the hell is he doing there?'  
  
As I walk towards them, I listen in on the conversation carefully, in hope of hearing some clues as to why Seifer is here. Surely he doesn't know that Rin is here and hurt? I shake my head and let that thought vanish from my mind. I than listen intently, curious as to why he is really here.  
  
Seifer glares at the doctor and shouts angrily. "What do you mean, I can't see her!!! Why the hell not??!!!!" Dr. Kadowaki sighs and shakes her head. "I am sorry Mr. Almasy, yet under the strict orders of Commander Leonhart, no one is allowed to see Miss Heartilly until she is well enough to recieve vistors." Seifer eyes blaze at hearing this and he clenches his fists. "And how the hell does he have the authority to tell you what to do?" Dr. Kadowaki looks at him sternly. "He has the authority to request this because he was the one who found her and saved her life. You should be thanking him, Mr. Almasy. Because without him, Miss Heartilly or otherwise the girl you proclaim is your girlfriend, would most likely be dead if it weren't for him. So if I were you, I would be thanking him right now, not critizing him and talking about him behind his back. He is a very powerful and good man. It was a miracle he found Miss Heartilly when he did. She would of died within the hour if he wasn't there to help."  
  
Seifer sighs annoyed and nods stiffly, still clenching his fists tightly. "Fine. I will honor his orders. I will talk to Miss Heartilly when she is feeling better. Yet tell me one thing. How is she? Will she be alright?" To Dr. Kadowaki's surprise and Squall's amazement, concern, worry and caring could be seen in Seifer's usually cold eyes and could be heard clearly in his voice. Dr. Kadowaki smiles kindly. "She will be fine, Mr. Almasy. She is recovering quickly and is resting for the time being." Seifer nods, relief in his eyes as well as another emotion. Satisfaction? "Thank you." He than turns and leaves swiftly, not even bothering to look back.   
  
I stop where I am, shocked. Girlfriend? Seifer concerned? Relieved? And talking about him behind his back? I close my eyes tiredly and lean against the wall, gathering my thoughts. To my surprise, Dr. Kadowaki hears me and walks over towards me with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright, Commander Leonhart?" I nod slightly and open my eyes, staring right at her. I than say with no emotion. "I am fine, Dr. Kadowaki. How is Rin?" Dr. Kadowaki smiles. "She is doing quite well. She has been asking for you." I almost smile at this and look at her, with confusion in my eyes. "Thank you and one question Dr. Kadowaki. Why did you tell Seifer that I had strictly forbidden anyone from seeing her?" Dr. Kadowaki laughs slightly, with amusement in her eyes. "Well you see Squall. Miss Heartilly told me that Mr. Almasy would be coming around sometime to see her. She told me she didn't want to see him and begged I make up some excuse to tell him that he couldn't see her. So when he did ask me a reason, you were the first one that came to my mind. So I told him that you had given stict orders that no one was allowed to see Miss Heartilly until she was feeling better. And it seemed to work too. Quite a clever mind I have, don't you think?" I nod and almost laugh at this quite hilarious tale. "Seems like you are very good at making up lies, Dr. Kadowaki." She nods and smiles gratefully. "Thank you Squall. And please, call me Merena."  
  
I nod slightly. "Ok, Merena. Can I see Rin or does this rule you made up include me too?" Merena smiles. "If you like it to, it will. Yet they are your rules. And you are allowed to break them or obey them." I nod. "Alright. I will break them and see Rin." Merena nods. "Very well. Follow me please Squall." She than turns and starts walking away. I follow right behind her, a small smile on my face the whole time.  
  
Rin. I will finally get to talk to you again. I am so happy you want to talk to me and not that idiot, Seifer. Does this mean she likes me? Wants to be my friend? I smile at the thought and continue to follow Merena until we are in the infirmary and she is leading me towards Rin's room. I watch as she stops and reaches for the handle, yet turns and looks at me before turning it. She smiles and says quietly. "Be quiet. She is sleeping and I do not want you to wake her up. Yet I have a feeling this will be very easy for you, since being quiet and distant is your normal nature." I nod and wince slightly, hiding the hurt in my eyes.  
  
Now that really hurt. Is it so true? Am I really that quiet and distant? I never thought it was that bad. I guess it must be if she says its my normal nature. Yet it has to be this way since well, I am a Half-Vampire and Vampire Slayer. And only one person knows about that. My sister Ellone. And I think my d-Laguna knows it as well. It is somewhat obvious in the family. My mom was one. Her father was one as well as his sister. Her father's mother was one as well as her two sisters and so on.  
  
I snap out my thoughts when I hear. "Squall....." I look up and straight at Merena, who is staring at me confused. "Are you sure you are alright?" I nod. "Yes...." She nods and opens the door quietly. She than steps inside and to the side, to let me pass. I walk into the room and stop in my tracks as I see Rin sleeping peacefully. A small smile appears on my lips and I try not to laugh at how innocent and cute she looks. I feel someone elbow me in the ribs and I turn to see Merena beckoning me to go on. I nod and smile gratefully at her. "Thanks...." She just nods and leaves, closing the door behind her.   
  
As soon as she goes, I walk over towards Rin and sit on the right side of the bed, looking down at her. I couldn't help but smile at how innocent she looked and how cute too with her mouth slightly open and her hair falling gracefully around her. feel the need to kiss her suddenly and reach out my hand to touch her lovely lips. Before I could even touch her, she moves her head to the left and than to the right again. She starts tossing her head back and forth and whimpering. I reach out to hug her and tell her everything is alright, when she starts to toss and turn. I grab her and she stops tossing only to whimper even more. Than I hear her say. "Please....Don't hurt me....Please....Seifer.....I didn't mean to....Please....I'll be good....Please....Not again.....Don't make me do it again.....Please......"   
  
I stare at her shocked and murmur. "Rin...Rinoa...Wake up....." She continues to say. "Please....Seifer....No!!....Not again!!!.....No....No...NO!!! SEIFER!!!!" I hug her close and murmur. "Its ok Rinoa.....Wake up....I'm here Rinoa...Its Squall....I won't let him hurt you....." She continues to whimper and than says. "Squall?!!.....Squall......HELP ME!!!!.......No...Please....Seifer!!!.......Leave him alone!!!......Please....No...No....No...No...NO!!! SQUALL!!!!" She than screams loudly and her eyes snap open with no emotion in them. She screams again and again. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!!!!!" I grab her and shake her. "ITS ME RINOA!!! ITS ME!!!! SQUALL!!!!" Recongization flashes in her eyes and she whispers. "Squall....." I nod slightly.  
  
"Yes Rin....Its me...Squall....." She whispers again. "Ohh god...Squall...." Tears start to slide down her pale cheeks and she hugs me tightly. I hold her close, letting her cry, thankful she is alright. "Its ok Rin...Its ok...It was only a bad dream....Go ahead....Let it out....I'm here....I won't hurt you....Promise...." She continues to cry into my shirt, letting her emotions out as if she hadn't cried in a long time. I continue to hold her for a while, just whispering comforting words and holding her in a comforting way.  
  
After what seems like an hour, Rinoa stops crying. She looks up at me, with teary red eyes and smiles gratefully. "Thank you Squall...." I nod and smile a small smile. "Your welcome Rin...." Her eyes show confusion in them and surprise starts to fill them as well. I stare down at her confused and she only smiles. "Whats wrong Rin?" She only giggles and smiles, blushing slightly while she looks down. "Its nothing....Its just that well....I have never seen you smile before....Its strange yet a good thing...." I nod understandly. "I would be surprised if I saw you smile for the first time......And always was emotionless around people....Yet it would only make me smile in return....For you have a beautiful smile...." She smiles at this and to my amazement, kisses my cheek softly. "Thanks Squall. You are really sweet....."   
  
I nod and hug her. I than look at her with concern in my eyes. "Are you alright Rin?" She nods. "I am fine Squall....." I nod, not quite believing her. "Are you sure?" She nods and smiles, though I can see annoyance in her eyes. "Yes....I am sure...." I nod and we hold each other, neither of us saying a word to break the silence.  
  
Rinoa looks up at me and smiles. "Squall?" I look down at her. "Yes?" She smiles. "Thanks....Thanks for being there...." I smile and nod. "Your welcome Rin....." We hug briefly and Rin lays down. She looks up at me and beckons me to lay down next to her. I nod hesitant and lay down next to her. She takes my arms and wrap them around her. She than snuggles close to me, closing her eyes slowly. I smile at this and hug her close, finally understanding what she wants. I lean over and kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear. "Good night Rin....My little angel...." I than hear the faintest whisper escape her lips. "Good night Squall....My prince...." I smile at this and lay down, sliping off into a dreamless sleep, without a care in the world.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
********************************************************************************************  
Hope you liked it. Chapter 5 will be up soon. It will tell about Squall's meeting with his dad. The next chapter will be in both Rinoa's and Squall's POV. Thank you and please review.  
  
Ancient Waters 


	6. Author's Note

Minor Note: I am so sorry for taking so long. I have had writers block on a lot of my older stories. Especially this one. I'll try to do my best to complete it yet I doubt I will be able to. For now, I am going to discontinue it. Don't expect an update on this one. I am probably going to discontinue all my FF8 stories and make up new ones. I am sorry to all that were reading these. I will make sure to complete the newest one I plan to add if I do continue to write FF8 stories. Thank you and sorry again.  
  
Priestess Luna 


End file.
